Problem: $\dfrac{5}{10} + \dfrac{14}{100} = {?}$
Explanation: The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{5}{10}$ as $\dfrac{50}{100}$ $\dfrac{50}{100} + \dfrac{14}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{64}{100}$